Valentine's Day Gift
by Pandax-Pro
Summary: Tony has something planned for Steve on Valentine's Day. Steve is all shades of traumatized. Warning Fluff & Slash- Steve/Tony


Valentine's

Steve's teeth were set on edge. He couldn't predict what was coming and so he couldn't relax. He could feel the tightness in his shoulders across his big cotton shirt and ached to grab hold of his shield.

Just for comfort.

He noticed Clint looking at him from across the table, eyebrow arched. He wondered how long he'd been staring at him like that.

"Are you even paying attention?"

Steve blinked and shot him a glance that he hoped came off as _"of course I am are you?"_ Clint just rolled his eyes.

"Is the fate of the free world boring you gentleman?" Jan's voice could be heard from the head of the room.

Clint opened his mouth in a way that Steve knew to be something that would fall along the lines of _"But he started it!"_

Jan held up her finger to silence him.

Steve folded his arms across his chest and forced himself to unclench his fists.

He smiled up at Jan, hoping to look sincere.

She continued talking.

He was at an Avenger's debriefing. He needed to pay attention. This was obviously the most important thing that should be going on in his brain right now.

_Something about AIM or HYDRA or something…_

His thoughts kept returning to what Tony had told him last night.

They had been talking on the phone. Tony was on a business retreat for the next couple of weeks. His senior staff had insisted.

Clint had told Steve that he was sulkier than usual since Tony had left. Steve had responded by (not at all gloomily) driving off on his motorcycle for some fresh air.

Clint had called it melodramatic.

That was four days ago.

Yesterday Clint had told Steve he was still sulky.

Steve hid the TV remote.

_Maybe he was a little sullen_.

He had to admit that he very much looked forward to Tony's calls.

Usually on these retreats, phones and other electronic devices were confiscated.

Luckily his boyfriend _was_ a cell phone and could contact him whenever he wanted.

He called Steve every night.

Mostly to complain about all of the people he was going to fire once he got back to Stark Tower (to which Steve reminded him that if he did so he wouldn't have a company to come back to—Tony had replied that he'd replace them all with supermodels and have a grand time while his company crumbled to the ground), and also to ask about Steve's day.

But just last night Tony had said something a little different.

"You know what tomorrow is right?" Tony had asked him.

Steve had been stretched out on the couch rereading _A Separate Peace_ by John Knowles. He remembered closing the book when Tony had followed up his question with the answer.

"Valentine's Day."

"Is it?" Steve had replied, trying to find something else to talk about. All he could think of were those tiny conversation hearts that said those vapid little statements like "I Heart You" or "Email Me!"

Steve had heard Tony chuckle. "I got you something." He had said. Steve could see Tony's rough face smiling half way across the world. His white teeth perfectly straight.

"What?" Steve had felt his heart beat faster.

There was a pause in which Steve could only imagine that Tony had taken the time to shake his head no. "Can't tell you. But I hope you like it. It's pretty big."

Steve had started to sweat at this point. He looked around the room and after realizing there was no escape, returned his attention to the phone.

"You don't have to do anything… big… Tony." He stated rather lamely, his ears already turning red.

"But I have to. You're special." Tony had replied.

Trying desperately to discover what the gift could be, Steve remembered asking whether or not Tony had done something like this before.

He remembered once Tony had gotten Rumiko a Porsche for Valentine's Day.

_What would Steve do with a pink car?_

Unfortunately Tony had responded with, "I've never given this gift before. I was waiting for the right time." _No help there…_

"There's nothing you can tell me?" Steve tried one last ditch effort for information.

"You can keep it for as long as you want. Forever even. I'll never ask for it back." _You're useless Tony…_

So now Steve couldn't concentrate. He kept looking around the conference room half expecting a dragon or something worse, to break through the window throwing Haikus, destroying furniture, and shouting painful declarations of noisy noisy love.

Steve didn't want a big deal out of Valentine's or any other day really. He had enough excitement in his profession. And they'd been out of the tabloids for nearly 3 days…

_This is what I get for dating a billionaire._ Steve conceded.

He tried to make his body relax and rested both of his arms on the table in front of him.

His thoughts now being absorbed with Tony was helping. He felt himself drift away from the horrors of the poem dragon.

Steve sighed involuntarily, a motion that had Jan speaking louder in response.

Steve didn't notice. He missed Tony's eyes. They were always clear and tired and held knowledge in a way that was tangible if you looked long enough.

He missed his goatee and the way it scratched his lips.

Steve missed sitting next to Tony as he worked endlessly on some design that had been perfect nine hours before and he missed drawing his best friend when he was sure that he had finally gone to sleep. He missed…

Suddenly an arm hung down around Steve's shoulder. The long rough fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt. Steve tensed when he heard a soft breathing in his ear.

_How had that happened?_

Steve's apprehension dissipated as he recognized the voice which spoke to him in smooth precision. He felt the heat rush to his face, his eyes grew wider in excitement, and he tried very hard not to let his emotions spill over, though he couldn't help the smile that was growing on his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Tony rumbled softly into Steve's ear.

Then the man straightened and addressed the room at large.

"Sorry I'm late." He sat down next to Steve and winked at Jan.

She glared back at him incredulously but then simply shook her head silently and pushed her husband up for his turn to speak. Clint started to laugh.

"I didn't know what to expect." Steve whispered to Tony.

"I'm all yours." Tony replied.

Clint was still laughing. Hank had given up on talking and was looking to Jan for direction.

Steve grabbed Tony's hand under the table.

He wasn't going to let go. Not ever.

Tony was his. Forever even. And he'd never give him back.


End file.
